Ski Trip Jake's POV
by ADJL-Freakazoid
Summary: This story is based on the episode, Ski Trip, all told from Jake's point of view. Finished! R&R Plz!
1. Our First Date

Chapter 1 – Our First Date

Comments from the author: Well, since Fudogg gave me the puppy dog eyes and told me to do this story, then here we go the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this story. This will be my seventh fan fic.

It was just a nice February morning in New York City. I can almost imagine it in a clear way.

That day, Rose and I were outside in Central Park. Of course, it was winter. We just finished building a snowman. Both of us were silent for a moment, as we were looking.

"Aww, he has your eyes." Rose said. "But he has your smile." I replied, grinning. "I don't know where that nose came from, though.' Rose said, looking at me. I then thought about something. "Hmm, he's missing something." I said.

"Arms!" Rose said, going off to get some. I then looked around to see if she wasn't looking. When nobody was around, I mad e an ice sculpture of Rose using my fire breath. Oh, did I mention I have dragon powers?

When Rose came back, she gasped. "Oh my gosh, Jake. That's awesome." She said. "Not as awesome as the real thing." I said. Before I knew it, we were leaning over to kiss.

Suddenly, while I was boosting up, I heard something beep. It was Rose's pager. She turned it off and told me, "Sorry Jake. I have to go. Well, bye!" She said, rushing off.

I found it very weird for Rose just to rush off like that. I shrugged and headed home. I was off to pack for the ski trip that I'm going to with the school that afternoon. While packing my things, I was still confused on why Rose ran off…


	2. Boarding the Bus

Chapter 2 – Boarding the Bus

Comments from the author: Here we go, chapter two! No further comments from your author, but to say thanks for my first reviewer.

Later that afternoon, I found myself in line on the school issued ski trip. I was in line with my two best friends, Trixie and Spud. I was just finished telling them about my first date with Rose.

"I'm telling you, it was the most perfect first date ever." I gazed. "Until she took off for no reason." I continued, remembering what had happened. "Dude, what's up with the two of you almost always kissing?" Spud asked. "I'm getting impatient about this." He said.

"Yeah, how come whenever you two link up, one of you got to bounce off somewhere?" Trixie asked. "Well, I've got dragon business and Rose always has aerobics or something." I replied, thinking.

Snowballs were coming toward us and we ducked. When we got up, Trixie then started asking, "Umm Jakey… Not to bust your bubble, but if something were to happen between you and Rose, then don't you think it would've happened already?" "Chin up, dude. Maybe you guys can hang out more once aerobics season is over… or dragon season." Spud said, trying to cheer me up.

"That's it, Spud. Dragon season is never going to be over. If I ever want things to happen with Rose, then I have to tell her the truth." I said, moving up. "The truth?" Trixie asked. "Yeah, this weekend I'm telling Rose I'm a dragon." I said. Trixie and Spud then covered my mouth. I saw that we were in the front of the line. I understood why they did it.

"Ah, Mr. Long. I didn't know you were coming on this ski trip. What fun this will be." Professor Rotwood said. I just stared at him for some strange reason. "You have no idea." Trixie said. We ducked down again, and the snowballs that were coming from behind us hit Professor Rotwood.

Before we boarded the bus, Professor Rotwood blamed us for throwing the snowballs. I found it impossible, but then he quickly found out that neighbors who lived only a few blocks away from the school were having a snowball fight.

I felt bad for them because they got detention even though they didn't even go to Millard Fillmore Middle School. I shrugged and sat on a seat in front of Trixie and Spud. I was going to save it for Rose.


	3. The Bus Ride

Chapter 3 – The Bus Ride

Comments from the author: Well, first of all, I'd like to thank my first two reviewers of my story. I already know the episode in my head, so I'm positive that I won't get writer's block. Anyway, here's the third chapter.

After Professor Rotwood had framed the kids, he started a silly lesson on chaperones. I found it very weird and pointless. After that boring lecture was over, Spud said, "Looks like someone forgot to drink his chamomile tea this morning."

"It's okay, not even Rotwood is going to ruin this weekend for me." I said. "Yeah, about that. Jake, I don't think Rose is ready for the 'd' word yet." Trixie told me, getting back on the topic.

"But she needs to know the real me. Besides, this week is Valentines Day. It's the perfect time." I said. "So what are you going to do, slip a valentine under her door?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah! With a cute little picture of a puppy on it." Spud said. "Ahem, Roses are red, puppy tails waggin', by the way, I'm a dragon!" Spud continued. "Would you like me to write that up for you? Yes, say yes." Spud said.

I ignored his offer and said, "My mind's made up. It took me too long to tell you guys the truth about me, I'm not going to make the same mistake with--" Suddenly, I saw Rose.

"Rose!" I called out! "Hey Jake!" Rose replied, waving. "I saved a seat for you." I said, showing her the empty seat next to me. Rose was still waving until Professor Rotwood took her hand and put her up on the seat in the front, saying, "Enough with the dilly-dally! Just take your seats."

I looked up to see who see Rose was sitting next to. It was Brad! "Hey, hey. Rose-a-licious!" He said. "Hi brad." I heard Rose say. I knew why she was upset with sitting next to him. Brad dumped her at the fall dance because he wanted to dance with my date, Jasmine.

I overheard him talking to Rose talking about him turning into a new leaf and how he's more sensitive and whatnot. He tried to prove it by tearing up. "Whoo! Did you see that? The Bradster's not afraid to cry!" he said. Rose groaned. "Oh, I'll give that guys something to cry about." I said.

On the bus ride to the ski trip, I was alone. It was pretty silent in the bus. I didn't mind. I can tell that Rose might have be complaining sitting next to a two-timer.


	4. At The Ski Lodge

Chapter 4 – At the Ski Lodge

Comments from the author: Here we go, the fourth chapter. Again, I'd like to thank Fudogg and KrazieShadowNinja for being the first two reviewers for my story.

After two hours on a silent bus ride to the ski lodge, we finally got there. "Children, I hold in my hands the key to your happiness." Professor Rotwood said. He was holding ski passes in his hand. "These are ski passes issued by the school." He said.

'Yeah, we can see that.' I said to myself, rolling my eyes. Professor then continued saying, "You must keep them at your person at all times and--" Suddenly, the bus went into a complete stop. All the students in the bus completely trampled him.

I decided to trample Professor Rotwood, but realized that I might fail his class… Even more…

I then grabbed my bag and hopped off the bus. I saw Trixie and Spud, so I caught up to them. "You know, Jake's not the only with a hookup to make this weekend." Spud said.

"Who are you checking for, broham?" Trixie asked. 'Not who, what." Spud corrected. "The ski lift is _my _valentine. She's playing it cool right now, but once I get on the bus Sunday morning, she will be mine." Spud said.

Trixie then looked at me and asked, "Uh, can you translate Spud for me please?" She asked me because Spud and I went on a ski trip before, but she couldn't come because she got sick.

"Spud has never made it on a ski lift." I stated. "He's kind of… Terrified of it." I continued, feeling kind of bad for saying it.

Spud overheard me and said, "Not terrified, gentle. Watch." Trixie and I shrugged and watched. "Here girl, gently." He said. As soon as the ski lift was moving close to Spud, he ducked down and said, "Okay! Terrified!"

Trixie and I exchanged a glance then we all decided to go inside the ski lodge to find our rooms and see who our roommates were.

The three of us went inside.


	5. Roommates

Chapter 5 – Roommates

Comments from the author: -listens to since u been gone- I love that song… Anyway, here it is, the fifth chapter. I'm glad because my first two reviewers also added this as one of their favorites. Thanks! Well, here's the fifth chapter…

Trixie, Spud, and I entered the ski lodge. It was a quaint feeling. The lodge was cozy and warm. After looking around the lodge, we then headed for the next floor so we can find our rooms.

We spent the next ten minutes searching. Trixie then found hers. "Room 215. This is me." She said, putting her card key into the slot. Spud and I also glanced to see who her roommate was. It was Rose! She looked at us, but I took Trixie out to tell her something.

"You're rooming with Rose!" I asked her, amazed. "Uh, not if you don't let me through the door, I'm not." Trixie replied. "Okay, listen. You two are to spend all night girl-talking and blabbing about me. Then in the morning, you give me the 411 on Rose's hopes, dreams, favorite nail polish shade. Yeah baby! I am in!" I said, cheering.

Trixie then stopped me from cheering and said, "Yo, Jake, girl-talk is not my scene. Trixie does not do the giggly-headed, nail-painting, hair-braiding, popcorn-nibbling, boy-liking flim-flam." "I'll give you ten bucks." I said, trying to make her say yes.

"Make it twenty and I'll tape record the home-girl snoring." Trixie said. I thought for a moment on how it would take some money off that I've been saving for a new skateboard, but then again, if it was the only way to know more about Rose, then I'll take twenty bucks off my money bank…

"Deal." I said. Trixie nodded and went into her room. "Rose, girl hug! Teehee!" She said, greeting her in a girly way. I rolled my eyes and continued walking with Spud to find our rooms.

After a couple of minutes, I found my room. "This is me." I said, slipping my card key in the slot. I opened the door and saw Brad lying on one bed. 'Aww man.' I thought.

"Hey, looks who gets to room with the sensitive, softer Bradster." He said. He then got out a football and yelled, "Go deep, rookie!" He threw at me and Spud and I fell back.

The door across from us opened. "And this must be _my_ room." Spud said. Going inside the room. We both saw two girls having a pillow fight. "What are you doing?" One girl asked, suddenly stopping the pillow fight.

"Get out of our room, you weirdo!" The other girl said. They both started hitting Spud with their pillows. I dragged Spud out of the room, and he was covered in feathers.

"If this is wrong, then I don't want to be right." He said. Spud went back inside the room and no sooner did the girls start throwing pillows at him.

'Ah, forget him.' I thought, throwing his card key next to his bag. I went inside my room and lied on a vacant bed. I sighed and unloaded my bag of clothes.


	6. The Ski Pass

Chapter 6 – The Ski Pass

Comments from the author: Ha, I'm still listening to Since U Been Gone. How I love that. XD Back to the topic… Hey everybody! The sixth chapter is up! Well, guess what? The episode Ski Trip comes out on Friday at 4:30/3:30 p.m. (in the U.S.) so I'll be watching it case I missed something in the story. Thanks for all the reviews. I was writing it at like four in the morning again. I got five chapters done, so I might be done in no time. Anyway, I hope you all can watch the episode on Friday. Here's the next chapter and thanks again for all the reviews…

I spent the next half hour unloading my clothes. Brad was just on his bed, which I had no clue about. After unpacking was done, I decided to go to sleep so I can have enough energy for tomorrow.

The next day…

At around nine o' clock in the morning, I woke up. Brad was still asleep, so I crept out the door, holding my snowboard and card key.

After I had headed out, I caught up with Trixie. We decided to look for Spud until Professor Rotwood told us to go outside for snowboarding guidelines. 'Boring' I thought.

We spent the next ten minutes listening to Professor Rotwood. When the ten minutes were finally up, Spud caught up to us. "What happened to you?" Trixie asked, seeing Spud covered in feathers.

"I got the wrong room." Spud said. The three of us walked together then I remembered what I had asked Trixie yesterday.

"Speaking of rooms, how did that girl talk go last night?" I asked. Trixie then started asking, "Well--" I got too anxious that I interrupted her. "What did she say about me?" I asked. Trixie then started replying, "About that--" I interrupted again. "She likes my hair, right? D-Does she like my hair?" I asked.

Trixie then got her mind on something else, saying, "Jakey, I am warning you, think this thing through. Take it from us, it's not the easiest thing in the world finding out that your friend is a--"

"Dragon!" Rose said. "W-What?" I asked, in amazement. "Dragon, on your snowboard." She replied, pointing. I sighed in relief. "Yeah, right. Dragon, snowboard." I said. I then tried to get on another topic. "You still got that birthmark?" I asked, feeling a little lousy.

"It's kind of permanent." She said, showing us her dragon birthmark. "I've got a birthmark too." Spud said, about to pull down his pants. "Eww! Spudster, you nasty!" Trixie said, pushing Spud on the snow.

I was finally alone with Rose. "Speaking of birthmarks, there's something I want to talk to you about." I told her. Rose was listening carefully, but Brad came in the picture.

"Rose-a-licious!" He called out. "I think you got a little something caught in your jacket." He continued, pulling out a rose. "I got you a rose because that's what sensitive guys do. They give girls roses and junk. Man, I rule at this stuff!" He said.

"I uh, don't know what to say." Rose said. "Ahh!" Brad pulled her onto a ski lift. "Girls who don't know what to say rock!" He said. Rose groaned.

"Okay! We'll talk later! We're cool! We're cool…" I said, calling out to her. "Jakey, you got to stop over-thinking this Rose thing. You don't see Spud going around all being all obsessive over some girl." Trixie said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want her to know because like I said, I want things to happen like asking her out to dates, knowing each other a lot better, and other stuff." I said.

"Quiet Lift Jr., daddy's trying to read." Spud said, after I talked with Trixie. "Whoa!" He said as Trixie grabbed him.

"Okay, let's cut the chatter and get down to the matter." Trixie said. "Mastering the ski lift is all about making booty to the bench contact." She said, acting like a teacher. I just watched.

"Now, don't be afraid to use a little hip to it." Trixie said. When the ski lift was approaching, Trixie got on, but Spud fell. "How was that?" He asked, muffled. "Uh, your birthmark is showing." Trixie said.

I waited for Trixie to come back and I pulled Spud out of the snow.

When Trixie got back, she had a plan of us holding Spud and putting him on the ski lift. He was swinging too hard and fell. Then, Trixie and I watched Spud get up on his own, but he fell off a tree and all his clothes fell off.

Spud got up and shivered. Trixie and I approached him. "Oh, I need a heater." He said. "On the upside, I mastered the art of snotsicles." Spud continued. Trixie and I exchanged a glance and then I heard something.

"Ear of the dragon." I whispered. I heard the roar again and told Trixie and Spud that I'd be back.

I went dragon and followed the noise. When I got there, Huntsgirl had just finished talking to the Huntsman.

"I might be wrong, but I think abominable here is an endangered species." I said. The only endangered species I see here is you!" She yelled. Huntsgirl covered me in snow. "White's not really your color." She snickered.

I blew the snow off and continued the battle. "What are you doing here? I could've sworn you were following me." Huntsgirl said. "Well maybe I am." I said. "Well, maybe you should stop!" She said. "Maybe you should chill!" I said, knocking her into a snow bank using my tail.

She shook the snow off and ran off. I saw something and picked it up, saying, "Yo, you forgot your--" I looked at it, amazed. "Ski pass?"

I morphed back into a human and tried to catch up with Trixie and Spud. I managed to and we all walked to the lodge to keep warm. It was time to tell them my discovery by then.


	7. Inside the Lodge

Chapter 7 – Inside the Lodge

Comments from the author: Here we go, the seventh chapter. I want to thank the reviewers of this story and the next two people who added this story as one of their favorite. Anyway, here's the seventh chapter…

The three of us entered the lodge. It was really warm… Trixie, Spud, and I spotted three chairs and sat down. Professor Rotwood started scolding some students.

"You no skateboarding in the lodge!" He yelled at one boy. "You two, separate!" Professor Rotwood said, yelling at a girl and a boy. He then got to us.

"You three! Feet off the coffee table! I don't-- whoa!" He was scolding us, but fell off the stairs.

After Professor Rotwood fell off the stairs, I started to describe them what had happened.

"And after she ran off, I found this." I continued, holding a ski pass. "Hold fast. Only people from our school have those." Trixie stated. "Exactly! The Huntsgirl is on the ski trip. She's one of us." I said.

"Whoa, Happy Valentines Day to Jake. Roses are red, violets are blue, your archenemy goes to school with you. Harsh!" Spud said.

Trixie was amazed at what I said. "Now all we got to do is set a trap." Spud said. I considered this, until I saw a dark figure. 'It's Huntsgirl!' I thought. "There she is!" I said, trampling her, or should I say, it.

It was a mannequin! Ha, how I got embarrassed that time. After the kids had stopped laughing at me, Trixie and Spud approached me. "Yo, I don't think attacking mannequins qualify as a trap." Trixie said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. It's not like the Huntsgirl would just be hanging out in the lodge." I agreed, getting up from the broken mannequin.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Hey, did I hear you right?" I asked Rose. She stammered, "Well, I, uh--" "I then interrupted her. "Are you going sleighing? Because I looove a good sleigh ride." I told her. "You see, there's something I want to tell you and--"

"Hey, Rose!" I heard Brad calling out. I groaned. 'Why does this keep happening?' I thought, frustrated. "I think you dropped something!" He said. "More roses for my Rose-a-licious!" Brad said, holding a big bouquet-like set of flowers. Brad dragged Rose with him. I heard her groan.

"Yo, that fool is going down!" I said. "Forget him. We've got bigger flapjacks to flip." Trixie said.


	8. Finding Huntsgirl

Chapter 8 – Finding Huntsgirl

Comments from the author: The eighth chapter is up! The part when Spud is dressed like a leprechaun is my most favorite part in Ski Trip. It was hilarious… Anyway, here's the eighth chapter.

I gave Spud a leprechaun costume that I found in my luggage. Spud went to dress up and I waited for Trixie.

"Umm, Jake… I feel the need to tell you that I'm a little disturbed by this plan." Spud said, looking at himself dressed as a leprechaun. "I'm more disturbed by the fact that Jake not only _owns_ a leprechaun costume, but brought it on a ski trip. What's with that?" trixie asked.

"What? So I over packed…" I said, shrugging. Trixie and I went to the end of the hallway to see if the plan would work.

"Oh, gosh be-gora! 'Tis a sad thing indeed to be a little lost

leprechaun. I do hope a ninja huntress doesn't come upon me, don'tcha know!"

Spud said, trying to make people hear.

"Gotcha, Huntsgirl!" I said, after I saw somebody. I dove to him and I covered him in a blanket. I peeped to see who it was.

"Actually, its just Earl." The boy said. He glanced at Spud. "Hey, are you a… leprechaun?" He asked. "Your just seeing things. It's one of the high stages of altitude sickness." I said, trying to make him go away.

"Whoa, leprechauns rock." He said, touching Spud's forehead. "Uh, my room now." Trixie said, grabbing Spud. I walked with her. She then started telling me, "Jake, this has gone way too far. You're tackling innocent people--" She stopped talking after she had slipped her card key into the door. "What the?" She said.

The three of us saw Rose doing pull-ups while the bed was up. We gasped. The three of us approached her. It didn't take long for her to see us looking at her, amazed.

"Oh, uh, hi. I was just uh, getting ready for a pre-ski work out." Rose said. She got down from the bed and nervously laughed. Trixie dragged us out of the room.

"Okay, did you just see that?" Trixie asked, still amazed. "Heck, yeah! Rose is totally buff." I said. Spud and I exchanged a high five. Trixie groaned.

I then got another plan. I motioned Trixie and Spud to go downstairs to the lodge. They did so and I told them my plan.

We then snuck into the front desk. Luckily, nobody saw us. "Trust me, Trixie. This plan is fool-proof." I said. I pulled down the microphone. The two of us were still behind the desk.

I turned on the microphone. "Attention at the lodge. There is a collect call at the front desk from…" I stopped, handing the mic to Spud. "Huntsmaster." He said.

We peeped from the front of the desk and I spotted what seems like a girl that had a thick jacket on. "Yeah!" I said, leaping out from behind the desk. I got her and said, "Wrong number, Huntsgirl. You think you can hide from all that padding?" I said.

The girl turned around and thought, "Oops…" She then started speaking in a very foreign language, which I had no clue about.

I saw her rush to the bathroom. "Okay, I think we need a new plan." I said. "Shh!" Trixie said afterwards. She motioned me to turn around, which I did.

I saw Rose talking to Professor Rotwood. "So I must've lost my ski pass somewhere. Do you think I can maybe, get another?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Well, normally I would never allow it, but seeing as you ask so nicely, I'm sure I could allow it." Professor Rotwood said.

Rose smiled. A boy then accidentally bumped into her. "Oh, excuse me." He said. "Aiyah!" She said, tossing the boy on Professor Rotwood. "Ah, my ribs!" Professor Rotwood said.

Rose gasped and ran away. I saw her rush up the stairs.

"Did you just see that?" Trixie asked me. "Yeah, Rose's aerobics classes are really paying off." I said. Trixie groaned again. I then told Trixie and Spud I need to grab my snowboard from my room.

They nodded and I rushed off to my room, holding my card key.


	9. The Blizzard

Chapter 9 – The Blizzard

Comments from the author: Well, here's the ninth chapter. Only one more chapter to go and then it's done. Short, eh? It's just because the episode is pretty short. Anyway, this is the ninth chapter

After slipping the card key in my room, I opened to door to find Brad sitting in his bed. "Dude! Check it out!" Brad told me, turning up the radio.

"...Gale force winds and heavy snowfall will combine to create blizzard conditions..." The radio said. I shrugged.

"Hear that? Blizzard coming' in. The ladies love the blizzards. The cold makes them all snugly. Oww! I'm going to totally make my move with Rose tonight. I got all the junk for romance. Chocolates... Candlelight..." Brad said.

He got out a small, tape player like device. "Let me guess, romantic music?" I asked. "Are you kidding? This is just so I don't have to listen to her talk, or you for that matter." He replied, putting the headphones on.

"What? What? I can't hear you." Brad said, listening to music. I rolled my eyes. I was finally able to grab my snowboard, realizing that I might not need it since I need to tell Rose about me being a dragon.

After I have gotten out of my room, utterly making a complete waste of time from myself, I caught up with Trixie and Spud. We went to the lodge, approaching an open window.

"This is it. I have to tell Rose that I'm a dragon before Brad gets a chance to make his move." I said, stopping. "Uh, Jakey, I didn't wanna be the one to bring this up, but seeing as you're blind as a bat... Have you noticed anything strange about the way Rose has been acting?" Trixie asked.

"No." I replied, thinking. "Denial, party of one. Your table is ready." Spud said. "I mean think about it, that missing ski pass, the ninja body slam, the pro-wrestler biceps boy! I'm sorry Jakey, but Rose is totally Huntsgirl." Trixie said.

"Hmm, your pretty sure about this. Too sure! You know, I checked every girl's room this weekend except yours, Huntsgirl!" I said to Trixie. Spud gasped. "Okay, now you just bugging boyfriend. If I were her, I would've shut you down by now. You can't touch my ninja business." Trixie said.

"I'm sorry, but it's Rose." Trixie said. "Roses are red. Jake wants to hurl, because he just found out that Rose is Huntsgirl." Spud said. "I'm sorry but who are you going to trust, her or us?" Trixie asked.

"See yah." Rose said, calling out to her friend, Courtney. "Oh yeah. Now time for a little Brad-Rose alone time." Brad said, grabbing his bag of 'romantic junk.'

I then headed off to follow where Rose was going. Trixie pulled me back. "Jake, are you listening to me?" She asked. "Yeah, can we talk about this later?" I asked, rushing off. "No we can not talk about--" She was grasping my arm to hard making my arm turn into dragon form.

When she let go, it was back to normal. "Alright, but don't come crying to Trixie when that she-witch filets you with her hunts stick thingy ma bobby." Trixie said. I was completely mad at her that moment.

"Roses are red, Spud is afraid, Trixie's ticked off, Jake's getting slayed." I heard Spud say. "Oh, would you just shut that down!" Trixie said, annoyed.

I shrugged and I headed out of the door, trying to evade the strong blizzard. "Eye of the dragon." I whispered.

There, I saw Rose. The blizzard was ruining my vision, but managed to see again. There, I saw Huntsgirl there. 'It's time to end this.' I thought. "Dragon up." I said, morphing to my dragon form. 'I'll tell Rose later.' I thought.

When I got to the top of the mountain, I saw the abominable snowman trapped in a cage. "What did I tell you about trapping innocent creatures?" I asked, mocking Huntsgirl.

"You don't look so innocent to me." Huntsgirl replied. I took one step and I saw a cage fall on top of me. "Aww man!" I said, still in dragon form.


	10. Rose's True Identity

Chapter 10 – Rose's True Identity

Comments from the author: Well, here we go. This is the last chapter. He he, pretty quick huh? Anyway, an author's note will be put up the next day. Well, hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story.

I looked around the cage. 'Hmm…' I thought. "How long do you think a wooden cage can hold in the American Dragon?" I asked her. "Long enough for me to slay you." She said, holding her staff at me.

I tried using my fire breath but the blizzard interfered with it. I coughed. "Aww, is the big bad blizzard wind too strong for your wittle dragon fire?" She asked, mocking me.

"Yo, you're the wind beneath my wings." I said, trying to mock her back. I used my wings to fly. "Yeah!" I cheered. The wind was good at first but then it made me fall off.

I turned into one big snowball tumbling down the hill. I saw a figure down below. I couldn't control myself, so I ran over the figure. I suddenly noticed it was Brad, who was now tumbling down the hill.

I also looked below to see an ambulance with two paramedics and Professor Rotwood on the stretcher. Brad was still tumbling down and hit the stretcher. 'Oops. That's got to keep him out of school for a while.' I thought.

I rubbed my head and then I saw Huntsgirl. She jumped on me. "Yo, get off my back woman!" I told her. I tossed her away from me and she morphed her staff into a snowboard.

"Snowboarding! That's what I'm saying!" I said. I grabbed a piece of bark and formed it into a snowboard. I then caught up to her.

"Not bad, dragon. But let's see how you do it off the trail." She said, turning into a forest of trees. "Ow!" I said, while bumping into trees. After there were no more trees in the way, I continued chasing Huntsgirl. I then saw a half-pipe that was pretty similar to the one in the skate park back next to my neighborhood.

"Nice moves, dragon." She said. "Right back at you, but you really need a pair of wings to catch some air." I said, flying. I saw her leave.

"Leaving so soon? Stick around a while." I mocked. I threw four icicles to trap her against a tree. Her snowboard turned into a staff again. "Go ahead! Finish the job. The Huntsclan will find you soon enough!" She said.

"Actually, I don't." I said. I pulled the glove from her right hand. I gasped. "They were right." I said, under my breath. Huntsgirl managed to get released from her trap. "Like it? It's the mark of the Huntsclan. It assures I was born to do one thing, slay dragons!" Huntsgirl said. I still felt bad for yelling at Trixie for not being right.

"Say good bye, dragon!" She said. "Aiyah!" She yelled. It echoed and we both glanced. Her voice caused an avalanche. I quickly took flight and watched Huntsgirl (or now in my case Rose) get caught by the avalanche.

"Rose!" I said. I decided to save her. So I grabbed her. "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to make me let go. I ignored her question. I let go after she hits my hand. I landed on the ground.

"Why did you save me? We're mortal enemies. Or did you forget?" She asked. "I wish I could." I said, walking away. "Dragon! You saved my life, but that doesn't change my destiny! Any last words?" She called out to me, holding her staff.

"Eat snow, Huntsgirl!" I heard someone say. It was Spud, along with Trixie. They landed on Huntsgirl. "Hey! I did it. I mastered the--" Spud said, then without him noticing she shot her staff at a ski lift. "Ow." He said.

"Another day, dragon." She said, morphing her staff into a snowboard again. "Ain't you gonna go after her?" Trixie asked me. "Let her go." I said. I morphed back to a human and we both helped Spud up.

Luckily, he wasn't hurt. "Come on. Let's get back to the lodge." Trixie said. I nodded. Spud and I followed along with her.

I opened the door to the lodge. 'It's so warm inside here.' I thought, sighing in relief. After being in the cold for so long, I was glad to be inside a cozy, warm lodge.

We all got hot cocoa and sat down on three empty chairs. I sighed. "I should've trusted you guys all along." I said, apologetically. "Hey, don't even sweat it, Jakey. If you ask me, Rose wasn't all that anyway. Listen to this." She told me, holding out a handheld tape recorder.

I heard a snore. "She snores like gravel in a blender. Plus, you should see home girl's feet. She's put some serious ninja wear and tear on them joints. Oh, and don't even get me started on sharing a bathroom..." She said.

"Children, it is time to pack your things. We are leaving tomorrow morning." Professor Rotwood said. He was in a lot of casts. 'Ouch.' I thought.

The next morning…

I had all my things packed and we have all boarded the bus. I sat alone and Trixie sat alone behind me. We both had no clue were Spud was.

"Oh, hear comes trouble." Trixie said, pointing to Rose. I looked up and saw her. "Hey Jake." She waved. I crossed my arms and nodded at her coldly.

"Listen, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to hang out this weekend." Rose said. "Hey, you were busy." I replied, still upset. "So, did you want to tell me something? Is this seat taken?" She asked.

FLASHBACK (still in Jake's POV)

It was the day the Rose and I met…

"Hi." I said. "Hi yourself." Rose replied.

This time, we were dancing together in the fall dance.

And then, it was when I was daydreaming on how Rose and I saw an airplane writing, "Jake and Rose Forever." She leaned on me and I smiled.

Now, this was the time that I saved Rose from falling off the steps. I also caught her books.

Then I saw some flashbacks of the battle between her and me. It was when I found out about her.

END FLASHBACK

I sighed. 'I have to do it.' I thought. "Sorry… It is." I said, not looking at her. She was stung and walked away.

I felt bad for saying it. 'Times like these, I wish I wasn't the American Dragon.' I thought.

"Yo, where is Spud anyway?" Trixie asked. I shrugged. I was heartbroken. 'I guess my relationship with Rose is over.' I thought, sighing sadly.

♥The End♥


	11. Author's Note

♥ Author's Note ♥

Well, now that Ski Trip Jake's POV is over… Brrrrrrrrrring on the author's note.

First of all, I'd like to thank these five people who reviewed this story at least once:

AmericanDragonFan

CelloSolo2007

EviLAngeLOfDarkness

Fudogg

KrazieShadowNinja

Second of all, I'd like to thank these four people who put this story as one of their favorites:

AmericanDragonFan

CelloSolo2007

Fudogg

KrazieShadowNinja

Lastly, I'd like to thank these eight people for adding me as one of their favorite authors:

AmericanDragonFan

CelloSolo2007

Dragongirl5555

Fakemp90

Fudogg

KrazieShadowNinja

Maria Casey Wood

PrEcIoUs.LoVe

I thank all of the users shown above. In case I missed you or you reviewed after this author's note came out, then feel free to emailme or just review me in my other stories. Thanks again!

Signed,

ADJL-Freakazoid ♥


End file.
